Dr Mike's Lessons
by Clare bear 48
Summary: How did Dr Mike go from being a Boston Lady to a Pioneer Woman in Colorado Springs.
1. Chapter 1

**Dr Mike's Lessons**

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. I wish the people who did would use them and create new series.**

Charlotte and the children had assisted Dr Mike with the rudimentary basic housekeeping chores required for frontier living. After she had accepted Sully's homestead as her new home she was loath to admit she had absolutely no idea how to run a home. Assisting Michaela make the quaint cottage liveable was one thing Charlotte knew surviving the frontier would be totally another.

Charlotte instructed her on simple floor sweeping after she blanketed everyone in a thick cloud of dust swishing the broom around the room.

"_It's like the horse isn't it have you ever used a broom?' _Charlotte enquired.

Michaela had to quietly admit. _"We had servants."_

The homestead had a thick layer of dirt everywhere due to having been abandoned years before. Sprinkling water on the floor to prevent a recurrence of clouds of dust Charlotte instructed Dr Mike on the finer points of her undeveloped sweeping skills.

Eliciting that Dr Mike knew absolutely nothing about house work what so ever, she'd been a woman of privilege and they'd had servants. Charlotte had a smile on her face recognising that her new friend was even greener than she first imagined. Dr Mike had no skills what so ever and she would need to acquire some quickly to survive out here in the homestead. Although Charlotte decided her friend could certainly be resourceful. After all she was _*game to try anything*_ she'd proved that by just being here in Colorado Springs.

While Colleen dusted she looked the perfect picture of domestication Michaela thought enviously watching the twelve year old perform skills she had no idea about or even the ability to successfully perform. Painfully aware that she had not had any tuition with any house hold chores throughout her entire life.

"_Charlotte had been a fine teacher"_ Michaela thought.

"_My Mother wouldn't even know how to boil water let alone cook"_ her thoughts continued.

"_What would my sisters and mother think if they saw this?"_ She continued in the train of thought looking around the comfortably small cabin. Acknowledging she'd have to learn rather quickly to stay alive.

Charlotte cracking the whip by saying ever so gently there was work to be done jolted her back to the present. They would leave the homestead at least liveable by the afternoon of that Charlotte was determined.

Mathew cleaned out the barn and stored the un used items from the house in there until Sully decided what he wanted to do with them. He mended the chicken coop for the hens. Reminding the lady Doctor that coyote's loved fresh hen, instantly grinning at her unease. His Ma scolding him for frightening the good Doctor with his tales. Even before she'd settled into her new life out here.

Colleen established the chooks in their new home and proceeded to instruct Dr Mike about their care. About feeding, watering the hens and how to collect eggs from them after they laid one. They would cackle as a signal there was an egg in the nest she explained. Amazed at how little the Doctor really knew. Michaela was like a small excited child with a new toy chasing them around the enclosure.

Colleen was thinking "_She really has no idea, how come?" _having never met a grown woman who didn't know something about house work before. As Dr Mike excitedly grabbed a couple of eggs and placed them in the pocket of her apron. Colleen closed her eyes imagining them breaking in the pocket before long.

Michaela began her journey at being a pioneer by burning the bread each time she baked a loaf. Her staple diet was the eggs that she collected as she had absolutely no idea about cooking anything else. Even the eggs burnt into the fry pan. Alternately smoking the entire cabin out, and making it smell as if she'd tried to burn the place down, after she became distracted reading a medical journal. The acrid smell remained for the entire evening and into the next day. Soaking the fry pan took days to clean. Reminding her that she was absolutely *NO COOK*.

Sully sped in one day sliding to a stop after smelling smoke and thinking the place was burning down. He couldn't believe his eyes seeing Dr Mike sitting in the middle of the yard her skirt circled around her crying with the burnt Dutch oven still smoking in front of her. He decided not to say anything for fear of having his head bitten off. He was only able to try to be reassuring.

Sadly Charlotte's untimely demise due to the rattle snake hastened things along.

It was decided the children would live with Dr Mike at the homestead. Keeping the promise she'd made to her friend on her death bed about giving the children a home.

Colleen began to patiently re educate her new Ma on the domestic duties the twelve year old was already accomplished with. Michaela's undeveloped skills were so painfully obvious that soon she felt embarrassed. Colleen only showed compassion and patience as she went through the basic steps again and again. Sweeping, dusting and washing up.

Lighting fires was another skill that the good doctor lacked Mathew totally unprepared for the smoke filled cabin each time she lit an elementary fire. He assisted in the training of setting the fire then lighting it without the inevitable smoke billowing through the cabin. Brian mentioned that Sully could teach her as he was good at the task even lighting them in the rain and keeping them going. Michaela decided that she would request his tuition sooner than later. As there was the stove and open fires to tender especially as the weather was changing. Mathew wasn't always around when a fire needed to be lit.

Since the children's arrival Sully had been a more frequent visitor at the homestead. He assisted helping with chores like bring meat at least three times a week and chopping wood necessary for the fires. Mathew still had trouble with chopping wood especially kindling small enough to start the fire. Sully patiently explained that setting the fire was essentially the most important part of fire lighting. That the kindling, not using green wood and not smothering the flames ensured that there was no smoke. He instructed her how to set a fire outdoors in the open. Making certain that she understood how quickly it could get out of control and into the surrounding forest. With due care and precautions everything would remain safe around the homestead he guaranteed that.

'_Dr Mike set the smaller wood first like I show'd ya before adding bigger pieces''. _He instructed good-naturedly for the third time.

"_I am" _she replied impatiently.

"_Nah ya not!"_ he thought marvelling how she'd survived before the children arrived.

Remembering her first day when he took her out to the homestead and she'd fallen from the horse.

He'd said _"if you're going to survive you'd better learn to make it on ya own" _Well she was still here he thought acknowledging her determination with a smirk.

Once again squatting down Michaela tongue sticking out with concentration began placing the strips of wood in a square pattern as Sully had demonstrated. Building a small square stack of wood one on top of the other with spaces for the fire to breath. Sully also showed her a triangle set as well. Finally she accomplished the undertaking. Sully was so thrilled he slapped her on the back sending her sprawling into the dirt, skirt and petticoats flying. He nearly chocked realizing what he'd done. Quickly scrambling to pick her up. She was so thrilled with herself she threw her arms around his neck hugging him in her excitement. She was jubilant in her achievement in setting a perfect fire or at least one that worked this time. Now continued the lesson on the different types of lighters to be used. Matchers and flint being the most common and the ones Sully felt she could cope with at least. Although using a whole packet of matchers each fire would cost the earth. He challenged her to get down to using only three a fire. Grinning to himself while imagining if she'd ever master rubbing two sticks together or a stick and string as the Cheyenne used to create their fires.

"_Nah"_ he conceded to himself shaking his head. _"but it would be good to try as he could put his arms around her without her realizing his true intention"_ he smiled. "_Maybe another day" _he reluctantly thought.

"_Well done Dr Mike" _he voiced out loud._ "Time to be getting back but first we hav' ta douse the fire to stop the wind from spreading it. We use water if there is any, but sand or dirt will do just as well. The circle of stones helps restrict it spreading and clearing leaves from nearby as well. Remember those rules and ya will keep safe"_ Sully concluded.

Feeling comfortable enough he slipped his arm around her waist as they meandered back towards the homestead. Surprised she didn't attempt to shrug him off. He continued with a smile.

Michaela pleased with her progress in fire lighting entered the homestead with Sully in tow. Looking at him she invited him to stay for supper still chuffed at her earlier success. "_*She would cook*_" she stated. The children stood stock still from their chores.

"_No offense Dr Mike but we think Colleen should cook the supper tonight_" they said in unison. Sully looked surprised and looking up at the children standing behind her shaking their heads and waving NO! He tried desperately not to let Dr Mike see the sparkle appearing in his clear blue eyes or his falling on the floor in a fit of laughter at their antics. Sully had heard the children speak about the doctor's lack of culinary skills. They'd even snuck into Grace's for a snack every so often wolfing anything down on offer. No wonder Brian visited Mr Bray trying out new candy weekly he thought.

Colleen had also been patiently assisting Michaela learn to cook. Tolerantly teaching her how to roast meat and vegetables in the Dutch oven surprised that Dr Mike could even kill that meal with no effort what so ever. The biscuits where so bad even Pup couldn't bite the burnt surface. They'd even bounced on the floor.

Luckily for the family Colleen did most of the cooking.

Tonight they were having rabbit stew with a rabbit Sully had brought in earlier. The children looked uncomfortable sure that after tonight's meal Sully would either run for the hills or die from a severe stomach ache. They were certain she'd never be able to win his heart through his stomach the way she tortured food.

Patiently Colleen instructed Dr Mike on the preparation of the rabbit stew in the camp oven. She instructed how many ingredients to add, the proper amounts, making the fire just hot enough to cook it slowly allowing the meat to be tender. How much water to add hovering over her every move determined that this meal would not fail and end up as chook food again, like so many others.

Even with Colleen's best efforts to the contrary the meal failed again. Colleen was flummoxed, how could it? She over saw each part. Sully couldn't with hold his mirth much longer seeing the family endure the meal. He grinned and bore the meal as best he could, being gracious and complimenting the cook. Colleen glared at him over the table as she knew he'd watched the proceedings of getting the meal prepared if he'd been close enough she'd have kicked him. He suspected Dr Mike couldn't cook by the reaction of the united children earlier now it was confirmed but he didn't mind he was a reasonable cook if it ever came to that he thought. He'd refrained from telling them he learnt to cook in the mining camp.

Michaela offered seconds _**"No"**_ everyone said together. All looked guiltily at the poor doctor.

She began to smile then slowly chuckled assuring everyone that no offense was taken. They all doubled up and laughed even more when Wolf and Pup refused the left over's as well.

"_I'm not that bad a cook surely?"_ Michaela questioned _"am I" _Already knowing the answer. They continued with their happy banter.

Brian being game answered. _"Ya really don't want an answer do ya Ma?" _Laughing as he said it, scooting out the back door avoiding a well aimed wash cloth.

Michaela had agreed that Colleen could bake an apple pie earlier so they did not starve. There was no pie left over though.

Departing that night Sully thanked Michaela for her hospitality and said the next time he'd cook with a huge smile on his face. Michaela looked down crested making him feel guilty, until she swatted his arm playfully laughing. Telling him he was on, and to prove he was a better cook than she. She laughed and sprinted to the door to escape any come back he may contrive. It was early days and she enjoyed the games as well as the teasing she shared with Sully as a bit of fun. Their friendship meant a lot to her and it was growing stronger by the day. He made her feel good and grateful for her decision to leave Boston, nobody else other than her father had the faith in her that Sully did.

Colleen was remembering the first meal that Dr Mike tried when one Sunday the children had gone off with Miss Olive not that long ago. Arriving home they had discovered her covered in flour like she'd been in a snow storm. The task was biscuit making. Colleen had been slowly taking over the household although Dr Mike was determined to master these simple tasks eventually.

"_What's hard for some is easy for others"._ Michaela kept thinking more determined than ever to beat these challengers.

Colleen was determined that today Dr Mike would bake biscuits that where edible. How difficult can it be she thought to herself again.

Setting all the ingredients on the kitchen table they began.

Standing side by side they started.

2 cups of flour. (Self raising today)

Pinch of salt. One finger or two Michaela enquired from Colleen. Colleen just looked at her new Ma in disbelief.

2 large spoons of lard. (Butter) Picking up the appropriate spoon before the question was even asked Colleen handed it to her in silence.

Nearly 1 cup of milk.

Now put your hands in and make a dough continued the instructions. Be gentle with it she directed Dr Mike who was remembering the cut into pea size from her previous experience. Colleen wasn't even using a book as a reference she marvelled.

Once she had accomplished that Colleen adding small amounts of flour as it was a little sticky. She then instructed Dr Mike to flour the table. Immediately flour plumed into the air with Dr Mike's enthusiasm. Colleen groaned this was *HARD WORK* even for her she thought.

Finally the dough was on the table patted out flatter Dr Mike looking at Colleen for further instructions. Colleen suppressing the urge just to take over and finish the job herself as it would be quicker.

Collecting a cup and putting flour on the rim Colleen handed it to her Ma she instructed her to cut circles out of the dough and place them on the baking tray.

Finally all the small biscuits were on the tray in neat rows. Dr Mike was being meticulous in evenness from years of setting out surgical instruments before operations.

Colleen had over seen that the oven was at a steady temperature for bake the scones.

Dr Mike was going to go off as was her usual course forgetting the oven. Colleen hauled her back to clean up and put away the ingredients before she became distracted again.

When that was completed she informed Michaela they'd be ready to remove. Michaela just looked at Colleen in total disbelief as she normally baked them for at least half an hour but mostly until smoke bellowed out the oven door. Tentatively she removed the perfectly cooked biscuits from the oven. Pleasure shining all over her face she hugged her daughter and thanked her. Colleen not sure how much of the lessen she'd ever remember though.

Sully arrived a few minutes later with a small wild duck for dinner to be greeted by a jubilant Michaela offering him a biscuit.

Sully enquired. _"Please tell me you didn't cook these?"_ Michaela swiped his on the arm playfully laughing assuring him she had. Sully rolled his eyes and nodded to Colleen his thanks.

Colleen's next assignment according to Mathew was the laundry. He was tired of having shirts with holes scrubbed into them. Garments had a shorter than normal life span in this house. His favourite shirt was shredded in a week and he missed it terribly.

Colleen in her usual stance watched Dr Mike use the scrubbing board passionately. Finally holding the garment up for inspection they saw a gaping hole in it. Colleen wondered how Dr Mike had any clothes left after this time. She then prepared to direct Dr Mike on how to look after and maintain clothes. Being with Dr Mike was an education in its self according to what Colleen was witnessing with her lack of housekeeping skills. Allowing though she was a good doctor and she supposed you can't be good at everything.

Dr Mike knew about water and suds what she lacked was knowledge about care of different fabrics, removing stains and how to use the heavy irons from the stove without scorching everything. Most of the clothes had a scorch of some nature on them. Her taffeta skirts shrivelled where the hot iron had touched the material. Woollens' had somehow mysteriously become smaller in size after washing.

Colleen quickly concluded she'd have to assist with this chore until their new Ma got a handle on the basic care of clothes.

Blood was one stain Colleen instructed her with.

Soak the stain in cold water.

Rub soap on it.

Later wash and hang in the sun to dry. Michaela spent a fortune on sheets to make clean bandages for her patients.

Mathew when they arrived decided they needed a cow. Dr Mike agreed provided he looked after the animals in the barn. Mathew agreed and decided everyone needed a lesson on milking the cow. Just in case he'd said. Lined up he explained to them all the art of milking the beast. Tethering the cow head first with food in the stall as he'd illustrated. He demonstrated sitting on the stool with a bucket under her to collect the milk and drawing the milk down the teat so milk flowed easily. Explaining that they would need to ensure the cow didn't kick the bucket over spilling the milk.

Michaela decided then and there that that was a chore the children would be responsible for.

The chores were being divvied up amongst themselves.

**Brian:**

Clean the barn and fetch fresh water from the well or creek.

Care for Pup.

**Colleen**

The chooks and collect the eggs

Milk the cow.

Cook dinner. She knew she'd pick up the slack when Dr Mike was too busy.

**Mathew**

Responsible for fire wood.

Larger animals care in the barn.

Mathew had to hitch the wagon or ready the horses in the mornings and settle them at night.

**Dr Mike**

Cooked breakfast to suffice the younger members of the family bundled out of the homestead quickly with excuses they were late for school or needed to be in town early. Burnt eggs weren't to their taste every morning at the moment.

They were noticing Dr Mikes lack of concentration if she had acquired a new medical journal recently. Being a doctor seemed to require your nose in a book all the time. They didn't mind now they recognised this fact.

Sully had pointed out were Abigail had had a garden earlier. Speaking to him after Maud had died she became aware of plants growing locally that she could make into vital medicines. He assisted her in locating some she could grow at the homestead collecting the seeds. Other times he would show her were the native plants grew. Not realizing he was constantly on the lookout these days for the plants she'd mentioned. Just for an excuse to visit her.

He would casually wander over saying he thought he'd located a particular plant and would she like to take a look. As he wasn't quite sure it was the actual one she needed. Knowing full well it was. Pleased with himself that he was able to get her alone for awhile and away from her hectic schedule at the clinic. Even if it was only occasionally and for a couple of hours. They used this uninterrupted time to talk and get to know each other better. It was becoming a pleasant opportunity for them both.

Everyone settled into a comfortable routine. Doctor Mike's lessons continued, with time and patients, her teachers finally succeeded in accomplishing the near impossible. Eventually she became a fine skilled pioneer woman, a wife, mother and lover.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Dr Mikes Lessons Continues**

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. I wish the people who did would use them and create new series.**

After their forced hike into Hardy's Mill after losing the horses Sully decided that he couldn't allow Dr Mike to continue un educated with regards to bush craft. As he'd witnessed she had absolutely no

idea how to survive in the outdoors. They'd had a torrid experience out in the hills. Both of them had stepped up saving each other's lives. Now developing respect for each that only comes from shared

experiences that bring people closer together.

Now she was going further out of the town soliciting patients. She had told him of the naked old man and he was out raged. Telling her that he was going to accompany her in the future when she'd

go out visiting. Rather than have her deal with any more cranks.

Michaela was out raged that Sully thought she needed protecting just because she was a woman. Hadn't she showed him her resourcefulness already?

"Sully I am capable of looking after myself" she insisted.

"Dr Mike ya don't know when you'll need some help" he ground out.

"No no **no**!" she said adamantly "what would my patients think if they see you holding my hand?" she continued.

His irritation building Sully walked off hitting out at the picket fence near the meadow. Wolf knew to keep his distance at this moment.

"Why she's got ta be so darn stubborn?" he thought in frustration.

When he'd met her mother he'd got a glimpse of the type of back ground she had actually come from. Seeing Mrs Quinn's face when she had shared the waiting area with a huge pig at the clinic was

a classic. Then when she learnt that Dr Mike was actually treating another pig he chortled as he walked away quickly charging into a full out run before he roared with laughter falling on the

grass in the meadow at her shocked and surprise face.

He'd been witnessing Dr Mike's growth at housekeeping. But her cooking skills were really lacking still. The biscuits were still hard and the eggs were burnt each morning for breakfast.

Colleen reminding her to remove them a little earlier so they were not so chewy. When Dr Mike offers to make oatmeal that was always gluggy they all instantly refused.

The most frightening experience was when she became trapped by the rabid bear that had attacked and killed Mr Luke Silver. Sully was determined right after that he'd instruct Dr Mike with some

basic survival skills as soon as possible. So that evening he approached her again tentatively.

He thought "Goodness Dr Mike what next" He was going over and over in his mind trying to find the right way to get her to agree with his plans. He didn't want to be devious by just absconding with

her. It would be better having her agree without the usual *battle of wills* between them. They could both *stick their heels in the mud and not budge* as they could both have a *stubborn streak*

occasionally and the *battle of wills* would continue between them with neither willing to giving in.

"Are ya okay?" He asked looking at her still pale complexion she was still obviously in shock. Mc Call had decided to take his baby back and he knew that would hurt as she'd decided to keep him.

"I've been better" She replied quietly.

"Ya got a real shock that was a big bear, finding Luke like that wouldn't have helped either" He gently said as they sat down on the step he took her hands in his. They were icy cold.

"Yes it was" She agreed moving in closer to him as he rubbed her hands to bring some warmth back into them.

"If the kids hadn't talked me into findin ya what do you think would have happened?" he asked tenderly. Slowly placing his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him he felt her shudder.

"I shudder to think" She paused before responding remembering how she felt smelling the animals breath on her face as she slammed the door shut. How its strength and size made her feel weak and

insignificant.

"Got an idea" He ventured slowly.

"What?" She asked looking at him wondering what he was going to say.

"How bout I show ya some survival skills so ya 'ave some ideas Huh?" He sheepishly suggested.

"After today I think that would be a good idea?" She responded timidly.

"Ya would?" He asked surprised. He was questioning if he'd heard right. When did Dr Mike just agree to any of his ideas without a fight, she must have been real scared he thought.

"Yes I would Sully thank you" Shyly she replied.

"What for?" Feeling confused now he hesitantly asked.

"Coming to look for me, saving me" She replied then fell silent and placed her head in the cleft of his shoulder.

"Good" Was all he could get out at this moment. Smiling to himself snuggling in closer nothing more needed to be said now they'd discuss it all tomorrow. Let the battles begin he thought.

Next morning with a skip in his step he was at the homestead early to discuss his idea and set a firm commitment before she could change her mind and renege. He'd arrange for Robert E and Grace

to keep an eye on the children. He felt that Mathew and Colleen would be okay not being to sure of Brian after the two resent episodes of the poisoned water and the bear but he'd promise to take

him fishin when they got back. Trying to make a mental note of the thing he'd need to instruct her with.

"Mornin" he said with a quick knock at the door before entering the homestead.

"Good morning Sully" They all said in unison.

Sully immediately launched in. "Kid's I really need ya help here I wan' to take ya Ma out and teach her some basic skills that'll help her in case of an emergency"

"What kinda skills?" Brian asked.

"How to survive here in the Colorado Mountains skills like weather, trakin, stuff I teach ya when we're out. It's different to the city were she's grown up" Sully replied.

Eyes lighting up like beacons Brian eagerly volunteered. "Can I come, I can help?"

Sully quickly responded trying not to hurt the boy. "Na not this time Brian it's just going to be Dr Mike and me" He said.

Mathew coming to the rescue said."Brian it's real important Dr Mike learns from Sully ya know he's the best in the territory look what ya've learnt going out with im. His her friend and she needs ta

know and learn these things"

"Ya right Mathew" Brian conceded.

Michaela silent through this exchange looked at Sully with the question in her eyes just you and me? Swallowing hard the lump in her throat and aware of the up side down feeling of excitement

building in her stomach.

"Tell ya what Brian we'll go fishin when I get back." he volunteered. Immediately the boy smiled and threw himself at his mentor giving him a huge bear hug.

"All right Sully" he quickly replied happily.

Sully turned his attention to Dr Mike saying he wanted her to get together what she thought she should take. Mathew rolled his eyes and Sully catching the look grinned quickly looking away.

Both of them remembering the mountain of gear she'd packed for their excursion into the mill most of it abandoned out there still.

At the same time Michaela in a spin wanting to impress Sully with her acquired knowledge. Immediately thinking about what she *wouldn't* pack this time.

Sully informed her he'd be back and they'd be out for two days and a night they'd leave mid morning. Determined knowing she'd get cold feet and try to wriggle out of going. He decided to strike while

the iron was hot. Instantly Dr Mike went red as a beetroot. Glancing at the children they were all just nodding. They understood the vital need for their new Ma to acquire skills they all took for

granted having lived here for so long.

Returning to the cabin later Sully sat on the bed looking at the three piles Dr Mike had sorted on the floor. They were reduced from the one he'd witnessed before their last excursion. None of the

children had offered her any assistance since Sully had reinforced that she had to do this on her own or she'd never learn. Mathew was relieved to see she'd not put the cast iron pots in this time.

Nor a number of the heavier items. Michaela was frustrated as she *JUST KNEW* Sully would only have a canteen, bed roll and his red poncho. His tool kit would have his knife and tomahawk. Then

he'd have his pouch she wondered what treasures he carried in there. He was a man he didn't need the stuff a woman did. She chastised herself for suddenly going there.

She was going out with Sully for a night again. Memories crowded her about their last night when it was raining and they'd slept together and the warmth of his strong hand holding her flooding her

senses. Olive saying she couldn't think why he would be nervous going out with her conscious that this time he had suggested it. What had changed? She knew that things had since they'd come back

from the mill but it had been better just to shelve those thoughts. Now they crowded in as quick as lightening.

Now she looked at him in defiance willing him just to say one word her eyes narrowing and her jaw clenched. The Quinn Irish temper ready to be unleashed.

He waited patiently just watching he knew what she was thinking. Suddenly he realized that he really did know her, her thoughts and feelings. This was totally something he'd never experienced before

in his life certainly not with Abigail but he recognised it with his brother Cloud Dancing and Snow Bird. Totally stunned his face just changed as if he had been hit by a charging horse.

Dragging himself back into the present he gazed at the three piles on the floor in front of him.

"What ya got here?" he said his voice sounded strange.

Suddenly his voice jolted her back too. "Three piles" she replied defiantly.

"Can see that what for?" realizing that once again this was going to be extremely hard work.

"One for what I want, two for the things I'm not sure of and the third what I'm sure you won't let me take" she challenged.

Slowly he said. "Okay! which is which?"

"Isn't that obvious" she challenged again.

"Maybe but I want ya to tell me" was his answer becoming annoyed as he had wanted to be gone by now. He didn't want to play this game at the moment he thought with the realization of a few

moments ago still bombarding his mind. Like some super cosmic explosion.

"Okay this is the one I want" She indicated. Before he commented she began listing off the contents.

"2 Skirts one for each day

2 Peticoats one for each day

Bloomers 2 one for each day

2 camisoles one for each day" not game at this precise moment to even look in Sully's direction.

"Mmmmm" he moaned.

"Coffee pot.

Cup

Knife, fork and spoon.

Bowl and plate

Cast iron pot only a small one.

Bed roll. Blanket, flannelette sheet, pillow tied up".

"Okay" Sully said drawing in a long exasperated breath.

"Ya can take the bloomers and camisoles. The coffee pot the cup a spoon and the bed roll without the pillow out of that lot. Next?" He replied

Mouth opening and shutting Michaela couldn't reply.

Eventually more quietly she persisted.

"Soap" locking eyes in his direction both with the same memory."Don't keep usin that fancy soap if I can smell they will to" He'd said the last time.

"Mirror" and again they looked at each other remembering the rattle snake.

"Night dress" Sully looked up surprised

"Towel"

Medical bag" tapering off to a small voice.

"Well I'll let ya take ya teddy" grinning indicating her medical bag he said in an amused voice.

"Next" he said pointing to the next plie.

"Oh! Never mind" she snapped now highly irritated.

"Well ya can take some coffee might be nice in the mornin's" he said

"The canteen is a must continuing but that's it".

Michaela just plumped down on the bed nearly in tears.

"Put them in ya pack and lets go he said oh! by the way bring ya mirror and hair brush out of that pile never know may be handy if we see another rattler". He said more gently.

Making his way to the door he looked behind. Stopping he came back and knelt in front of her and explained they were not going on a holiday to some fancy hotel. This was to teach her to survive with

nothing just in case she was ever lost and on her own. He looked at her and she smiled and acknowledged he was right. Standing she began placing the items in the pack.

She was quickly ready taking the horses they headed towards the mountains. Finally Sully stopped and slid off his horse coming over he helped her dismount. He told her tethering them with some

food that Cloud Dancing would come and return them late tomorrow.

"Ya ready?" he asked tentatively as he offered his hand they began to walk up a slight incline.

Nodding she began to follow him as the path was too narrow for them to walk together. As she suspected he only carried his canteen, bed roll, and poncho, around his waist was his tool belt and over

his shoulder was the pouch. Her pack was much lighter than when they had gone to the mill. Now she was out in the wild with Sully she began to look around at the beautiful trees and views that

offered them to her. Suddenly Sully stopped in front of her. Not anticipating that she bumped into him with a humph. Putting his finger up to his lips he indicated that she look at her feet. She didn't

know what she was looking at. He remained stock still waiting then she heard it a rustle close by just in front of them from a bush emerged a deer and fawn. Her eyes widened in surprise. Smiling Sully

squatted down showing the hoof prints in the ground. Silently Sully indicated they'd leave the pair in peace and moved off again.

Coming to a clearing they stopped and Michaela was able to off load the pack and sit for a few minutes. Sully began to explain the different animals they may see in the area. Explaining that the tracks

are how they locate the different animals and birds. He stood and showed her a tree that had a nest. Pulling down the branch so she could see the nest with eggs in it.

"Ya can take the eggs if ya desperate at any time". He explained. "Been in that situation once wouldn't like to be there again". He continued.

Hesitantly she wondered where they would spend the night but before she could ask the question Sully was up and offering his hand to hoist her to her feet. He grabbed the pack and was headed off in

the same direction. Suddenly stopping again he pointed to some trees.

"Notice anything?" he asked.

Shaking her head she said "No"

"The lichen will always be on the North side of the trees" he said.

He placed a stick in the ground and at the end of the shadow he placed a small stone.

He then began to explain about the winds of the four directions. North, South, East and West that the Indians recognised them as sacred. They all represented different seasons of life and carried

different animal totems with them as well. That winds coming from a certain direction would be different. Those coming off Pikes Peak in winter would be freezing cold and possibly carry snow. Those

from the plains in summer would be hot and make the place uncomfortable. That over time she would be able to recognise which direction the wind was coming from and what weather it would bring.

He went and looked at the shadow the stick made now and placed another marker there. Over the two markers he placed a straight sick. Facing the markers and the shadow stick he explained the one

on the left was West The one on the right was East. The way he was facing was true North he explained. He indicated the trees nearby and he was facing North. Stating that at different times in the

year the sun rose and set in slightly different places. Michaela said she'd noticed that in the mornings were the sun shone through the windows. Sully nodded and smiled agreeing.

He looked up and there were wispy cloud high up in the sky. Over nearer the hills they were white and thicker. Indicating for Michaela to look up he explained the cloud were able to be read as well.

Had she ever watched them or noticed any different ones. She said she had. Dropping down with a stick he drew the different types and how they behaved. Telling her to be aware of the big black

clouds as they held either rain or snow.

Looking under the trees Sully spied some mushrooms. Collecting them and placing them in his bandana. Michaela watched as he found and harvested them. He'd spotted her watching so felt there

needn't be an explanation. Doing was better than talking he knew this. Silently he pointed under another tree and she scampered over. Looking up with a huge grin she came over took his bandana and

proceeded in harvesting those as well. The look on her face made him so proud. Michaela handed him back the harvested mushrooms as they began to move again. Explaining the differences between

the mushroom and toadstools which are poisonous.

He picked up her pack again and she took his roll and poncho slinging them over her shoulder. The closeness of these items made her aware that they smelt like him and she closed her eyes just

enjoying the aroma. Sully spied her and smiled and thought how he felt when he smelt her hair and the soaps he groused her about. They had that in common although he'd not mention it to her as he

didn't want to discourage her. He wondered if the scents had the same effect on her as it did to him.

Continuing on he noticed as the path widened and she fell in step with him. Stopping again he showed her berries and she skipped off and picking them as well. Looking at the glee in her face he

decided to stop. She couldn't resist the taste of the fruit. Offering Sully one as he leant in she whipped her fingers away and stuffed it in her mouth chuckling. Feeling sorry she offered him another

before she could repeat the same thing he grabbed her hand and placed the berry and her fingers in his mouth sucking the juice off them. Looking into her eyes with an intense gaze, there was a

sudden flash of electricity between them that was felt by both. Quickly they finished the fruit and moved off without a word only all these unexplained feelings bombarding them.

"Is it much further?" She enquired.

"Nah! Why are ya tired?" he looked at her concerned. Usually he was able to cover a lot more ground. They had when going to the mill as well but that had been due to the fact they'd not wanted to be

caught by Hardy's men.

"Just over the rise and down a little ya think ya'll be okay?" He replied.

"I'm okay I was just wondering where you were taking me that's all, imagine what Mother would say you whisking me out doors un chaperoned" She asked smiling as she had an image of her mother's

bright red face and blustering about family honour.

Sully suddenly concerned asked "Dr Mike ya trust me don' ya I'd do nuttin to hurt ya, ya no that don' ya?" Imploring her with his blue eyes that so attracted her.

"Yes of cause I trust you Sully you're the most trust worthy man I know" she said."Besides we have a debt on each other don't we?" She shyly answered. "I was only teasing"

Finally they came to a clearing that afforded the most spectacular view of a valley the colour hews of dark blue, and purple with the gradual folds in the hills making it look like a velvet skirt falling.

Then there was the sky the colour of Sully's eyes when he would look at her. Down on the floor of the valley a small river meandered along with little twists and turns of silver in the sun light. Not unlike a small strand of beautiful pearls.

Sucking in her breath Michaela just gazed in awe at the most amazing sight she'd ever seen in her life "Oh Sully". This was all she could say turning to him she threw her arms around his neck and

thanked him. Sully returned the hug and smiled he had thought she'd be pleased and was grateful the day was so perfect to afford the valley in its best light. He guided her to a large boulder for her to

sit on. Knowing that as the sun glided into evening the colour show was going to get better.

He set about setting up the camp for the night lighting a fire he caught a small rabbit and places it on a green stick to cook over the fire. He collected some green wild beans and placed them in large

leaves to steam near the coals. Using some water he collected the coffee pot and placed it so it would come to the boil for a coffee after dinner. Leaving the bed rolls purposely so Michaela could

choose how they would retire for the night.

Night was descending on the valley and the colours were fading into pastels of blue and mauve adding pink into the mix as well. Sully standing away behind watched the enthralled Michaela watching

the rapidly changing scene. Eventually he approached her and pulled her to her feet and turned her around to gaze at the setting sun gliding lower in the sky a huge orb of the finest golden colour with

shards of gold piecing the sky from its centre. She just opened her mouth to be seeing another incredible view. It was totally awe inspiring and she knew that Sully had purposely brought her out to

witness this spectacular scene. As the sun faded the clouds that had been red faded into pink as well with golden edges. A true gift from Mother Nature.

Finally the scene vanished within seconds and Sully invited her to the fire for the meal. He explained how he had caught the rabbit and prepared it. Also where to locate the beans and the larger leaves

and she knew about the mushrooms. Smirking he added he had personally picked the coffee beans and hoped she would enjoy them as he poured them each a cup. Michaela loved it when Sully let the

little boy out as it didn't occur often and it was a delight to witness. She chided him saying she wanted milk this time laughing. Settling they enjoyed the meal that had an aroma that induced the

mouth to water. Picking the rabbit up by the bones and eating it she marvelled that she had come a long way since meeting this incredible man enjoying his company and the meal.

After the meal Michaela rinsed the cups and used a cloth and washed her hands and face. Looking towards Sully who was still seated looking in the fire oblivious to what was happening she wondered

about sleeping.

"Sully" she quietly called there was no response so she called again a little louder this time he responded by looking up. "Were shall we sleep?" She shyly asked.

"It's a nice night and we've a fire if it cools too much" he replied.

"Yes but how should we sleep?" she changed the question this time.

Looking at her he said "that's up to ya I'll do whatever ya comfortable with" he continued his voice trailing off.

Now knowing the decision was totally hers she decided to take the plunge and placed the rolls beside each other next the fire. Looking at Sully who was watching her all the time to see what she'd do.

Awkwardly she said "Just like when we went to the mill" looking into his eyes reflecting the fire light. He responded with a slight nod.

A very short time later they lay on their backs looking at the bright stars appearing in the heavens above. Sully prompting Michaela to remember the lessons of the day. The compass and its four directions. He explained that there was a magnetic North and a true North. About the wind also their directions also the clouds and what was important to remember. The mushrooms and berries were they could be found. Then was her junk really needed?

Looking up and pulling her over so her head was cradled in his shoulder so they were looking at the same area of sky he pointed and identified the Dog Star the brightest star in the sky. She looked and glanced at him thinking there wasn't much he didn't know. Then he pointed up and identified the Big Dipper that looked like a wonky chair then the Little Dipper. Explaining that if she drew a line across the bottom of the chair legs to the last star on the Little Dipper that was the North Star and it pointed true North. She could see his arm in waving in the darkened sky but could recognise the stars he was showing her. He asked her to repeat the instructions and she successfully showed him and pointed out the North Star. He hugged her pleased with her explaining that if she knew North she should never get lost as Colorado Springs was in the North. The North Star was always used for navigation. Now she knew how to locate North in the day and on clear nights.

Soon the night enveloped them both Sully thrilled that their unique friendship continued to grow. He would never do anything to destroy the trust this woman had in him. He decided he could and would wait for forever if that was what it would take knowing that they would be together eventually. She sighed she had never had such a friend nor anyone who she completely trusted and it felt so good. She would continue to wait for forever if that was what it would take to be with this loving man. Cuddled up together they drifted off to sleep sharing the same dream of a special future and unique bond rare among most couples.

As soon as the sun was in the sky Sully was up. He waited for Michaela to wake as her sessions had not finished yet. Pleased with his pupil's progress though. Finally Michaels stirred and opened her eyes at the beginnings of a glorious day. Sully looked up when she sat up. The morning hews where pale blues and mauves with pink tinged fluffy clouds high in the sky a slither of yellow appeared just as the sun began to kiss the horizon.

"Mornin" Sully said coming over "How'd ya sleep?" he enquired smiling at her.

"Like a log" she replied. "Sully it's so peaceful and quiet out here and the views are amazing and the sun and the pictures it paints I wish I could have a home in a place like this someday with a view to wake up to and go to sleep seeing the sun. I'd like a log cabin big enough to be a true home for a family. Not just a house to be admired but a home with all the love in the world". she mused still taking in the brightening views.

Surprised at her comments and pleased that she had enjoyed this spot he dreamily replied "maybe ya will get ya dream one day Dr Mike". Recognising his own desires and dreams in her words.

"Now up ya get as ya have to get the breakfast" chuckling at her facial expression. "It aint a picnic ya know I cooked and collected the dinner last night member?"

Quickly Michaela threw the blanket back remembering where she had her head during the night. She used Sully's out stretched arm as she hate sleeping without a pillow. Sully's other arm had been around her waist she had felt warm and safe all night.

Walking towards him she squatted down and looked at the ashes from the fire the night before. Wondering how they get it started once again. Sully came over with two pieces of wood. One thick piece of wood with an indentation in the middle, the other thinner stick with a point at one end. He placed the thick piece on the ground and some leaves and grass nearby. Motioning Michaela over he showed her what to do.

Placing the other end in the hole he showed her how to roll it back and forth between his hands causing friction to induce smoke and a fire. Giving them both to her indicating that he wanted her to do it. She tried and wasn't able to get the momentum to start a fire. Sully went around behind her putting his arms around her placing his hands over hers and begins rubbing the upright stick quickly between their palms to create friction. After beginning three times they finely created smoke and a flame. Michaela added the leaves and grass and some dry wood chips. Finally adding the small wood fuzzed at the ends. Sully had used his knife to chip some of the wood back so the ends would ignite easier. Then a few sticks helping the wood catch well. This type of fire making Sully informed her it was called a drill type. Once again she hugged him because she was thrilled with her sense of achievement. Neither understanding she would be using this types of fire lighting years in the future when she climbed up Pikes Peak with other women from the town.

Sully put the last of the water from the canteens in the coffee pot to boil for a hot drink. Explaining to her that she should boil all water especially if she thought it was contaminated. Even water from the streams as sometimes it wasn't all that fresh either he explained and could caused illness.

Moving into the nearby forest they retrieved berries and Sully robbed a bee hive of some honey for breakfast. Using a smoking stick to subdue the bees while he collected the honey.

Sully was flicking his tomahawk around in his hand. The balance of the weapon was excellent and Robert E as always did an excellent job. Sully looked at Michaela and said life is a bit like this

tomahawk. To be able to live well one needs to be in balance. This tomahawk needs to be precisely balanced so I know where I throw it it'll do its job. Michaela watched as he kept spinning it in his

hand amazed that he could just throw and catch it with one hand. Thinking what he said she realised that it really did make perfect sense. Life did need to be in balance.

After breakfast of the honey and berries Michaela let her hair out. Sully had assisted her brush the tangles out before. He came over behind her and once again took the brush and pulled it gently

through her long hair. As always marvelling at its length and beautiful colour. Since the mill he had dreamt of performing this task again as it made him feel good. When the task was completed he

decided that it was time to move again. Heading them down towards the stream.

"The stream is just down there how dout we do a spot of fishin?" Sully suggested.

"I want to learn to fish". Michaela replies."Race you to the creek". She yells over her shoulder throwing the pack on the ground and taking off in the direction of the creek.

Stunned as usual when Michaela's playful side appears laughed and was off on hot pursuit.

Michaela sensed rather than heard Sully gaining on her even with her unfair advantage. Catching up he swept her up and continued with a gleeful glint in his eye.

Recognising she may be getting more than she bargained for squealed "Sully put me down"

"Why should I?" smirking playfully "Ya got ta give me a really good reason". He said maintaining his strong hold on her squirming figure.

"Because, because I'll give you something". She said trying to think of a bribe so's she'd not be dunked in the water as she was fully aware this was his intention of that she had no doubt.

"What? it'd better be good" He moaned as he placed her feet on the ground just at the streams bank. Both of them laughing and out of breath.

Turning now serious they intently looked into each other eyes drawing each other in, their hearts racing now she leant in and ever so softly brushed her lips on his cheek that had softened stubble on it.

Tingles raced up and down her spine at the contact.

Sully felt and saw the effect the small action had on her. Restraining himself from blowing all that had been achieved over the months reciprocated by brushing her cheek, more with his breath as his

lips were ever so gentle."Fair pay" he said with a hoarse voice.

Stepping back quickly feeling in his poach and producing string and a couple of fish hooks. He looked around retrieving a couple of stout poles to make fishing rods out of.

Michaela knew the effort it had taken Sully to move away as she felt the same. Watching him she admired the respect he so obviously had for her.

Sitting on the bank of the creek Sully was baiting a line. Michaela was squatting beside him digging with his tomahawk after worms. His knife blade was thrust into the bank in front of them.

Michaela had been tentatively adding worms into the tin cup in front of them.

She said sighing already tiring of the job "Don't we have enough?"

"Ya want to learn ta fish ya gota dig for worms" He said keeping a straight face.

"Ha! here's one" She said pulling a disgusted face as she thrust the wriggling worm at Sully to take.

"Half worms don't count" He relied trying hard to look un impressed.

"Why not?" she continued.

Trying hard not to dissolve into a fit of laughter he alleged "Fishin rules" Hoping she'd not ask whose rules.

Michaela looks at him exasperated.

"You know that worms are hermaphrodites?" she stated matter factorially.

"What's that mean?" He said glancing at her.

"They have both... they reproduce themselves by themselves..." Wondering how she got into this conversation. "They have both male and female parts together". Ploughing on now not sure how to

retreat she was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

Silently enjoying himself. Sully not lifting a finger to help her out inquisitive as to how far she'd and dig herself in.

Continuing she said her voice drifting quieter "In one body all the parts"

Sully couldn't help himself and sniggered. "Don't sound like much fun"

Keeping ongoing she was saying. "It's very efficient from a scientific point of view". Full on blushing now she dropped her eyes to the ground.

"Hu Hu" Muttering nearly under his breath "Scientific" Throwing her line in before handing it to her saying "Fish around by that rock"

Without more he goes on with. "There's an old Indian Legend says that man and woman where once united four arms, four legs two backs. One day the Great Spirit he grew angry at this creature.

Took his tomahawk and cut it apart and since that day man and woman have tried to get back together again whenever they can" He smiles at Michaela both of them silently thinking.

To divert their thoughts Michaela brings up about Loren and Dorothy.

Sully responded that he'd noticed the way Loren looked at Dorothy.

Resuming Michaela asked. "Do you think it's possible for a man to love two women at the same time?"

"If you where one of the women would you want him too?" He responded looking at her wondering. Her eyes immediately told him her answer.

She looked at him thinking if you were the man *No* I'd not want to share you.

Later filling their canteens up with water from the stream. Sully explained they could bath in the stream. Michaela became extremely bashful and Sully did not pursue the subject to quell her fears

he just pointed out that they could bath in it any time.

They caught a couple of fish they decided to cook them for lunch. Michaela lit the fire with the same method Sully had taught her that morning. They placed the fish on a pole held up with two others

holding fish over the fire. They seasoned them with herbs they'd collected on the way to the stream. Seated on a log they ate the fish and Sully reminded Michaela about the various tracks they'd seen.

The deer, some birds, old bear tracks and Sully showed her where they'd left a sent on a tree. Also explaining generally they'd only be aggressive when they had cubs. They'd heard a mountain lion

that had made Michaela uneasy Sully assuring her it was going away from them. He demonstrated how to make snares to collect food.

From the sky came a bird call. "Look Dr Mike Red Tailed Hawks the big one is the male". He said.

She replied. "The smaller one is the female".

"Yep they mate for life ya no" They followed the dance the birds were doing in the sky with their eyes.

Sully's gaze fell on something gliding down to the earth near them. "Look Michaela they've gifted ya a golden feather" He pointed out that's really special he said it means you'll get a gift from Great

Spirit. He picked it up and gave it to her. She held the feather and moved it through the air feeling it resist the air more in one direction that the other. Wondering how it affected the birds in flight.

"Thank You Sully" was all she could say. Adding "by the way the answer was NO"

Immediately Sully knew what she was referring to and smiled.

"Okay let's start heading home as the children will be wondering where we are" Waiting and looking at her.

Looking around Michaela saw what he was waiting for and seeing a track heading North she said "This way, I have the best teacher in the territory" With a smile.

He patted her on the shoulder proud that she may manage for awhile on her own.

Descending down the path Michaela became aware of a change in the temperature. Suddenly there was a drop in temperature and the wind had increased. Looking up at the same time as Sully she

saw huge rolling black clouds descending down from the peak. It reminded her of waves on a beach in Boston.

"It's going to rain soon". She assumed.

"Yep we've got to hurry I'll take over now" He said pleased that she had recognised a few of the signs he'd spoken of previously.

Guiding them off the track and across the side of the hill they made it to a Lean-to. Next minute the rain commenced with lightening and the roar of thunder. The small space was warm and dry. The

fact that Sully knew it was here made Michaela aware that this must be one of the places that Sully occasionally used. The rain was coming down in torrents and making it impossible to speak. The

floor was elevated off the ground. There were skins on the raised flooring and the covering of branches and leaves kept it dry. Michaela looked around outside was a circle of stones that Sully had

taught her before it must have been his fire place. There wasn't much room in the shelter but it was dry and warm. The afternoon was getting late and Michaela began to worry about the children.

Sully saw her frettin and placed his hand on her shoulder. The noise lessened so they were able to finally speak normally instead of shouting.

"Stop frettin about the children they'll be safe". he reiterated as they'd spoken about being home before dark earlier.

"Yes I know but it still worries me". She stated.

Sully estimated that the storm would go well into the night turning to her he told her of his thoughts.

Noting the anxious look that swiftly crossed her face and then disappeared.

"Sorry we'll have ta camp the night as if we attempted to get home it would be too dangerous as the hills become rivers and slippery". Apologising as he looked at her in anticipation wondering what

her reaction would be. Nodding as she knew he was right she resigned herself to another night in close quarters with this man. She knew as usual she'd be safe although the thought excited her.

They settled in as the steady rain kept a constant tattoo on the ground outside. Sully moved to move outside to retrieve something to eat but Michaela put her hand out immediately stopping him. She

knew he'd get wet and cold as the chill factor in the wind was high, fearing he'd become ill. There was only one thing at the moment that was to remain dry and warm. They had water to drink.

Settling by lying down covering herself with their two blankets and the sheet she held up the corner inviting him to join her.

"We know that to share body warmth is important when the weather changes" She shyly said.

Settling for the night into each other embrace they talked about the shelters she could find or make.

"Caves and lean-tos" Smiling she ventured.

"Hollow logs and trees as well as remain on the side opposite the storm". Sully continued.

Talking well into the night they finally settled knowing these idyllic two days would end tomorrow when they got home. Although for now they'd enjoy the remainder of their time together.

*HOME* Sully thought I only wish someday. Michaela was visualising Sully's wish as well.

The End.

Dedicated to Maria and Sylvia for the idea.

I believe most of the information is accurate for the Northern Hemisphere.

I believe there may be a lot of Australian slang in here as well as sayings. Opps sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Relationships Lesson.

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. I wish the people who did would use them and create new series.**

Mother! What are you doing here Michaela with a look of total disbelief written all over her face looked at her mother? Who'd had just arrived on a stage coach after a gruelling marathon across the entire country, was tired and irritable as was her usual disposition. The privileged lady from Boston dressed in the most modern style just stood in the dirty street, slapping her fan into the palm of her hand with exasperation. Everyone forgetting to inform Dr Mike that they'd wired her mother when she became so desperately sick with influenza. Michaela she observed was _NOT_ on her death bed at all and this fact did not please Elizabeth Quinn one bit. If she was going to traipse across the country it had to be for a reason, at the moment she could see none. Dr Mike's mother as usual not informing anyone of her intentions just turning up and expecting to be greeted warmly.

Mrs Quinn's eyes narrowed surveying the back water town of a few small shops her daughter now called home. Why look at the scruffy reception of people, who obviously were un educated and uninformed heathens. She couldn't believe it when an older man came forward and offered her help, hinting that she'd come to retrieve her daughter and take her back to Boston. Marry her off like any woman should. Who did he actually think he was speaking to, certainly not a lady from Boston, men like that did not approach a woman of her standing in society she thought horrified.

Shocked and dismayed that her mother had suddenly appeared. Dr Mike had more pressing things on her mind than entertaining a woman, who would be judgemental to say the least. Michaela had been adapting to the changes in her life quite nicely, now here in front of her was her biggest critic. *Her Mother*. She was gradually getting accustom to the idea she was no house keeper. She was acquiring skills required to survive. Here on the frontier even if slowly, at her own pace with tolerant teachers. Enjoying a freedom she'd never experienced before in her entire life until arriving here. Now this!

The town's folk still had to be brought around though many now accepted her as a person who knew a little about what she was talking about. Proving herself time and again through the epidemic. Even to the point of ending up becoming run down and succumbing to illness herself through her dedication. The town was beginning to manage the change taking little steps of accepting her first as an independent woman and secondly as a Doctor. Her mother's unexpected arrival here with her strict social ethics and ideas could destroy all that in an instant.

Aw! even Loren Bray was mellowing a little. Still upset at losing Maude although he'd forbidden his wife to have anything to do with the lady Quack. But witnessing her commitment to the town folk through the influenza epidemic he had to acknowledge she was _All_ right. Not that he'd go to a _LADY DOCTOR_ himself. He still held onto his old fashioned notion though about a woman's and their duties.

Michaela though of two old saying she'd heard as a child *"It starts when she sinks into his arms and ends with her arms in the sink"*and *"A woman's place is in the home"*came to mind. Reminding herself of his and the towns narrow antiquated notions.

Why she'd even saved Jake Slicker who hadn't had any ideas how to save the town. The Reverend was certainly prepared to support her a little more now. Although they'd fort her about isolating the sick in the boarded up boarding house until Sully had ripped the barriers down allowing access. Laughing at her when she had suggested the little critters could jump. She'd been proved right and they'd lost less people than some other towns around.

Now the banker had eluded her with the sudden appearance of her mother. She'd needed to see that gentle man immediately.

The children standing at her side were looking at the posh lady. Dressed like Dr Mike was when she first arrived real elegant like. Although without the addition of the mud pack she'd acquired in the meadow. Children this is my mother she began the introductions. Mother these are my children Mathew, Colleen and Brian. Nobody moved for fear of doing something wrong. A shocked expression on the children's faces thinking this is her mother!

Brian thought _"She looks angry enough to be a dragon or a witch like in Dr Mikes Fairy Tale books she reads" _Swallowing hard he tried to become invisible behind his new Ma's skirt. Aware of the Dragon Ladies gaze following him.

"_Michaela what is the meaning of this?" _her mother blustered.

Now conscious that the whole town had stopped and watching Dr Mike suggested they retire to the clinic. Mathew trying valiantly to retrieve all the piles of luggage accompanying the lady Dr Mike had identified as her mother.

Her mother swept down the street with the children trailing after her like some *Wicked Queen* in a play. Maybe *The Wicked Witch in the West* as they were out West Brian's imagination was running rampant. He loved the stories sometimes though he had trouble deciding what was real and fantasy.

A pig had escaped from a nearby farm again and was once again grazing the road near the clinic. Mrs Quinn averted her eyes and made sure her skirt would not skim any matter from the dirty street. Michaela reprimanded herself for not getting the farmers to keep their sows retained. Simply from a hygienic point of view, pigs needed to be out of the town centre. Across the road in the saloon there were rowdy voices and women leaning on the door jams scantily clad. A tall rough gentleman was leaning on the rail sniggering and asked if she'd like a drink. Mrs Quinn just gave the offender such an icy look he quickly retreated back through the swinging doors. She could make anyone cringe when she wanted and knowing Michaela knew that person only fuelled her bad humour.

They went to the Clinic once inside Michaela instructed the children go and buy some stores from Mr Bray. She did not want them to hear what ever her mother had to say.

Swinging around to face her mother she said _"Yes mother?"_

"_What are you saying they're your children when they obviously are not!" _her mother spat out._ "Otherwise you've been hiding them well all these years" _She continued with some venom.

"_Not that it is any of your business they are the children of a dead friend I am their new Ma, I made a promise as Charlotte was dying" _She replied indignantly challenging her mother.

"_Ma, Ma where did you acquire such uncouth language Michaela?"_ Her mother demanded _"You've obviously let yourself go while out here in goodness only knows were"._

"_I have business to attend then we will get you settled how long do you intend staying?"_ Cutting short their argumentative confrontation. Knowing the stage wouldn't return for a week, maybe she could hire someone to take her mother to Denver. Wishful thinking she dreamed.

Finding Mr Bancroft who did not improve her disposition any, she grit her teeth for what was to come. He as representative of the Bank of Denver considered her a bad risk as she was a woman.

"_You live here in this hovel". _Was her mother's acid comment seeing the home Michaela was proud of for the first time in her life?

Defending her life style she relied _"Yes it is our home, welcome mother". _The children were decidedly uncomfortable by now. Mathew and Brian wondering if Sully would have them at his lean-to as long as Mrs Quinn stayed. Colleen contemplated running away to Becky's. Wondering why Dr Mike's mother could be so mean? Dr Mike was a good person and she really should have been proud of her as they were. Hadn't she save Chief Black Kettle and the town not to mention her little brother when he'd run away and broken his leg?

Mrs Quinn swanned into their small but comfortable home. Her eyes sweeping the interior of the cabin with distain like a beacon light at night.

"_Michaela how could you live in this shanty after what your used too?"_ She snapped at her daughter not understanding how Michaela could be happy here.

Michaela had come from an enormous mansion a residence having seven bedrooms, a formal dining room, formal lounge and officers and servants. The size would have been twice the size of Hank's Saloon. Michaela never imagined anyone from here in Colorado Springs witnessing its opulent facade or decor any time soon. She thought embarrassingly.

Ignoring her mother's comments Michaela with Colleen's assistance began the evening meal. Much later they were seated around the small wooden table they ate their meal in silence. Mrs Quinn had never eaten a meal from tin plates in her entire life or a meal she had watched being prepared right in front of her. Her disgust was obvious.

The boys decided to swim because of the heat. Brian deciding to try and get on the Wicked Queens good side decided to invite her too. _"Ya don't know what ya missin we'll look out for snakes for ya" _After she'd declined the invitation. Shrugging he thought _"I tried"_

Arriving home they waved some smelly cat fish in her face feeling pleased that they were giving Dr Mike's mother a great gift. Unfortunately Mrs Quinn didn't recognise the gesture. Dr Mike and her mother had just been discussing the children.

Dr Mike had just said_ "some women you meet and it's as if you've known them for forever other women you can know a life time and it's as if your complete strangers". _When asked why she had made a promise to a woman she hardly knew.

Brian was to sleep on a stretcher near Colleen allowing the lady his bed. They placed a table cloth out of Dr Mikes *Hope Chest* over the entrance for a bit of privacy instead of the hessian or canvas that usually covered the entrance. Everyone retiring as soon as the table was tidy and things put away. Michaela shamming tiredness rather than sit and listen to her mother's opinions she'd had thrust upon all her life again. Brian was still struggling trying to decide which of the wicked Queen's she actually was either the one from Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. She couldn't be Cinderella's step mother as she was actually Dr Mike's mother. All these thoughts from his fervent imagination from the book on fairy tales Dr Mike read to him.

The next day's event turned the whole situation upside down. Robert E was badly burnt by the exploding forge. Sully had managed to prevent further burns by smothering the flames with a blanket. Robert E had dropped but not been able to roll to get the flames out quicker. Now once again the small minded town folk were reluctant to move forward with their small minded opinions. Forced by the serious situation she was required to face Michaela took him to the homestead to be nursed there.

Now having an unwanted visitor only complicated the whole situation. Suddenly Michaela realized that her rigid Boston upbringing had been vanishing since she had come to Colorado Springs. She was beginning to shed that skin that had been constricting her as a person all her life. She'd spent her entire life trying to please others and be what they wanted her to be. Now here with her true friends and the children, her life was continually changing for the better. She did not need to be pleasing her mother any more she was a grown woman and a mother herself now too. She liked the person she was becoming she'd always been compassionate, but here and now she was more content. Being able to live and achieve more, had given her a real sense of achievement.

Mrs Quinn met Sully again the next day after Robert E's accident and was shocked to look up and see him above her while attending her morning ablutions. Thinking he was spying on her. Seeing him for that first time, as a man, that was not too unpleasant to the eye. He had the most amazing eyes the colour of sapphire blue she had to admit. She swallowed hard what she was thinking for goodness sake. He was a savage and Indian. She could imagine him being introduced in some gaudy Wild West show.

"_There's a creature we brought down from a cave. Deep in the mountains, far from the civilized world. A truly living God in the zenith of his man hood!" Sully the Savage Mountain Man._

Hurrying back into the cabin she chastises Michaela about having a *Savage* camped outside. Still she was unsuccessfully trying to get rid of her disturbing thoughts, in order to think. "_a woman of her age and social standing no less" _her thoughts continuing _"There must be something in the water here_". She couldn't remove the image still stuck in her head of Sully only in buckskins and bare chested throwing a tomahawk.

Until Michaela reminded her the _"savages don't knock Mother"._

Michaela sighed knowing it was hers and Robert E's friend Sully, but not being aware where her mother's mind had wandered. About a man in the pinnacle of his man hood! What had her daughter been up too? If just seeing him at her age had had an effect what about her daughter? What about her own thoughts, she thought with a blush scooting quickly behind the curtain taking another quick glance when he entered "_Oh my!"._

She watched her daughter's struggle to keep Robert E alive from his severe burns in her home and in her bed. Saw her inviting Grace into her home with a welcome to nurse Robert E. Her nursing him was tremendous. Social decorum did not exist here and now.

She'd witnessed as her daughter stitched the arm of that bar tender with the foal mouth. Though he did seem to appreciate her assistance since some other fellow was unavailable. Though annoyed that he was in the parlour to be treated. When Dr Mike said she needed to attend her patient her mother spat out _"Your patients are a few desperate souls who are back woods men paying with potatoes and chickens"._

The night the Dr Mick decided to do the cooking Colleen once again watched luckily she cooked this meal well.

Mathew and Brian were surprised saying "_You cooked this Ma?"_

_"Yes. Is it alright? Ma, this is the best stew we've ever tasted."_ The boys answered astonished. Mrs Quinn not understanding what was going on but most taken aback at her daughters ability.

_"I guess my cooking lessons are paying off though I still prefer charred stews and biscuits that bounce"_ she laughed nodding to Colleen her thanks and their shared joke.

_*House work won't kill you...But why take the chance*_ came to mind and Dr Mike chuckled. She was still struggling to keep track of house work especially have a patient in the house. As well as an opinionated mother on top of that. Determined not to let onto her mother she was struggling as it may be interpreted as defeat.

Much later while watching Robert E she strolled out to the vegetable patch when Sully came through. They talked before she asked.

"_You Lived here?"_ Mrs Quinn enquired.

"_This is my homestead I built it"_ Sully replied. Gesturing around with his arm.

She continued "_Why did you move?"_

"_My wife died giving birth"_ he replied quietly.

"_Oh! And the child?"_ she asked.

"_She went with her"_ he responded.

"_Oh! I can't imagine the pain of losing a child. I don't know how one would ever recover"._ She said sadly.

"_Ya don't"_ he said.

As Sully prepared to walk away Mrs Quinn remembered her Boston manners saying "_Oh! I want to thank you for letting my daughter live here"_

Deciding to open up to this woman he continued "_Ya know..."_ he was finding this hard "_maybe if we'da had a Doctor like your daughter before my wife and baby would still be alive. Comon boy" _he called Wolf moving away.

Mrs Quinn struggling after checking Sully out once again. Unseemly images of Sully in her mind but this time tinged with much sadness at his loss.

She wandered into the barn later and found Colleen in a distressed state, she thought she was about to die. Suddenly realizing the young girl needed a confidant she listened and advised her on what was happening to her. Before, on her arrival she had chastised Colleen for touching the silver brush set her Grandmother had gifted her when she was young. She informed her daughter later that Colleen had gone through the change.

A couple of day's later mother and daughter were attending the washing when Dr Mike plucked the courage to ask.

"_There's something I need to ask you"_ Dr Mike commenced.

"_I'm listening"_ Her mother said in return.

"_I need that boarding house to use as a clinic if I'm to take proper care of the people here. Since the bank won't give me a mortgage I need to pay cash._" She continued.

"_How much is it?" _Her mother asked.

"_1,500 I still have 1,000 left from my bequest" _replied Dr Mike.

"_Michaela a mother always wants to give her child everything she can, but I would be failing you if I encouraged you in this ridiculous scheme."_ answered Mrs Quinn.

Retorting the frustrated daughter said _"I've never asked you for anything mother"._

"_Perhaps you should have you always went to your father and he gave you everything you wanted"_ with some sarcasm was her reply.

"_What he gave me was the courage to follow my dreams. I never wanted a life of convention" _her daughter said with conviction.

"_You mean a life like mine?"_ retorted her mother.

"_That's right I never did and I never will"_ Dr Mike reacted.

Sadly her mother mocked _"It isn't any wonder I was always a wife without a husband and a mother without a daughter"._

Pleading she continued _"I'm begging you mother. Please help me I'll pay you back"._

"_That's not the point I just don't want to help you ruin your life"_ with a tinge of irony her mother continued.

"_Sometimes I think you must really hate me *MOTHER*" _Dr Mike responded bitterly.

Mrs Quinn accepting the offer to go into the town with Mr Bray they spoke about of many things. Especially the loneliness after losing a partner in particular the long lonely nights. About Loren missing his daughter and Mrs Quinn suddenly aware that Sully's wife was his daughter.

Loren reminiscing "_If I could just have my daughter back I'd rejoice in her being just a stubborn as she wanted". _

Robert E's condition fluctuated and Grace remained to assist nursing him. Both she and Dr Mike were extremely tired as Dr Mike took her responsibilities extremely seriously had had little sleep since Robert E arrived. Seated they spoke as Grace sensed the effect her mother was having on her friend and the possibility that she may lose her love Robert E.

Grace said _"I_ _lost my mother before I had the chance to tell her how much she meant to me. I promised that it would never happen again. Sometimes people disappoint you and you just have to let it go and love them anyway"_ Seeing Graces weariness she insisted that she get some rest.

Mrs Quinn rose and saw the exhaustion her daughter was suffering and urged her to go and sleep as well. Taking the chair recently vacated. Brian had been disturbed and climbed up on the older woman's lap as he did with Dr Mike when he couldn't sleep.

He asked "_tell me a story"._

"_I don't remember any stories_" she replied.

Brian insistent_ "Can't you make one up from inside your head?" _he was still sure she was a Queen and must have a lot of stories to tell.

Gingerly she enquired_ "you mean once upon a time?" _

"_Yep" _Brian said settling in a more comfortable position on her lap.

She began _"Well once upon a time there was a woman who had five daughters. They all married very nice gentlemen and they made their homes close by their mother. All bar one and she was the youngest and she left home and went to live in a very, very dangerous place._

Brian recognising the story his new Ma had told him continued _"and her name was Dr Mike they thought she was going to be a boy when she was born only she wasn't she was a girl. She was real pretty and real nice. After she grew up real good she came to Colorado that's where she saved my life. After my real Ma went to heaven Dr Mike got to be my Ma here on earth and she loves me just the same. She told me so". _He finished with a yawn.

Mathew decided to surprise Dr Mike's mother by borrowing the hip bath from Jakes. He arranged some of the perfumes and bath soaps from her luggage. Mrs Quinn was surprised and enjoyed this first little bit of luxury that she had since arriving. Looking around before tentatively having a luxurious bath. _"Just checking"_ she thought.

While packing she gifted Colleen the silver brush set that she had so admired when Mrs Quinn arrived, not believing she could ever own such a treasure. She sincerely thanked the children for their thoughtfulness after recognising they where good kids.

They had the entire luggage on the stage when Mrs Quinn decided to buy some travel treats. Loren enquired if she was travelling alone and she stated yes.

Mrs Quinn said _"I will miss her"_

"_Ah well seems like parents and children spend half their lives not seeing eye to eye by the time they do find some common ground there's barely any time left to enjoy it" _Loren said wishfully. Offering to show her around next time she visited.

"_That's what I'm afraid of._ _You may call me Elizabeth". _She replied with a smile.

She'd listened to and understood the stories told first by Sully, Loren and then Brian that her daughter had indeed made a difference to this isolated back water. They did deserve a Doctor here like her daughter. Looking after the children and assisting their growth was such an important responsibility. She was beginning to recognise her daughter as others saw her. Realizing that to succeed Michaela really did need a clinic that she truly was happy and at peace here in Colorado.

Recognising her beloved husband now living in their temperamental, determined daughter who was earning respect from this small town and its inhabitants.

Sully offered his hand to Mrs Quinn at the stage when she was departing. Mrs Quinn begrudgingly realised that Sully was indeed a true friend to her daughter and newly acquired grand children. Although her thoughts immediately drifted to a virile Mountain Man looking up into his magnificent eyes. Sully just smiled and left, leaving Elizabeth flustered and chastising herself once again.

"_Your Father would be very proud of you"._ Elizabeth told her daughter from the coach widow.

"_What about you mother?"_ Michaela asked.

Giving Michaela an envelope and saying a Doctor needs a clinic acknowledging her daughter that she was beginning to now understand.

Brian running alongside the coach yelling "_Bye Mrs Quinn"_ she realized and offered _"You can call me Grandma"_ smiling Brian replied _"Bye Grandma"_ Brian yelled pleased the Wicked Queen had in fact been a good one in disguise exactly as he'd suspected as the coach picked up speed.

The end

...

Swanned: Move in a leisurely or majestic way or with a superior air. (Aussie Oxford dictionary)

"Wizard of Oz" published in 1900. Couldn't resist the character though as it fit the description.

_*Respect* everyone we don't all walk the same path. Respecting even those who annoy us is beneficial. Eg. Say to yourself. I respect you for being a lousy boss. It Helps _

_Nursing my dying father. Three hours before he died. I managed to tell him what a rotten Dad he'd been, that kids could put up with almost anything so long as they were told sincerely that they are loved. You know what? Dad cried and said "How could I tell you when I didn't know how, my mother! never told me she loved me and he was sincere". *His Mother had taught him well*. He was 72. From that moment on I made sure I told my kids I loved them and was proud of them I still do now it's the Grand Kids turn._

_Tell people you're proud of them and give praise when its due it will certainly make someone's day and with our youth that's important. Just grab that *instant* don't let it go you'll never get it back. We are the teachers of those following behind._


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4 Dr Mikes Cheyenne friendship.

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. I wish the people who did would use them and create new series.**

Dr Mike was exhausted she had never in her entire life felt so tired or worn out. She'd been on the go for nearly a week saving people with no rest. Town's folk were afraid, history had proven that influenza killed large numbers of people especially in towns. Dr Mike felt the entire force of the epidemic and had taken on the responsibility of saving the entire town. She'd had to instruct Olive and the other helpers how to assist but keep themselves as safe as possible at the same time. Olive was now prepared to help although she still held her predigests on who could help at this critical time. Bathing the sick with tepid water to bring down the fever and the Quinine yes! Well that had long gone now all she needed was a lot of luck.

Colleen knew she was hiding her own illness manifesting itself she saw it in the child's eyes. She couldn't risk letting the town down not now. Everyone was relying on her to be strong. She always was the strong one giving in was not an option. Matthew was assisting as well she was blessed with such great children. Brian had become sick to the influenza illness.

Sully had tried to encourage her to try the Indian medicine fever tea made from Purple Cornflowers though once she'd rejected his suggestion he'd responded _"You remind me of Jake Slicker"_ She felt she had a valid argument as she didn't understand the traditional medicine and felt she couldn't use the folk as guinea pigs.

Brian had only now come out from the fever that had been present during the influenza. He'd been unconscious for a couple of days while his small body fought off the illness. Now she'd just informed Matthew and Sully on the porch that he was going to be okay she felt now she was able to let go. Sully was becoming her strength, this was her last thought. Blackness enveloped her as she sank down into a blackened void.

She was rocking from the motion of the stage coach. She had made a mammoth decision in her life to become a doctor in the frontier town of Colorado Springs much to the disgust of her pious mother. Travelling by coach now she saw the Indians for the first time. So many horrendous stories were emerging in the papers back East about these traditional owners of the land.

Thinking she recalled _"her father taught her that different customs, language or colour of skin were not causes for predigest or of hostilities. But as she saw Indians for the first time she could not reason with the knots in her stomach_". She experienced the feeling of real fear.

Next minute she was seated at the dinner table in Charlotte Cooper boarding house and Chivington snapping at her "_I am fully satisfied that to kill the red rebel is the only way to have peace and quiet"._

A feeling of sadness descended on her. Why did the Army want to eradication the Indians? Sully loved these people and she respected them her feeling of friendship and the need to protect them surfaced.

Heart speeding up she was desperate Brain where was he? He'd run away in this hostile environment one she didn't even know herself. _"BRIAN, Brian" _she was screaming.

Watching she was in the tee pee questioning herself about letting Charlotte down. She knew that Sully wanted to take her ache and perceived guilt from her.

"_How long before we go?"_ She asked anxiously looking out into the dark night.

Sully replied _"You're not goin the women stay in camp"_

"_Not this woman"_ she stated emphatically.

"_Ya know the Cheyenne believe if a woman acts like a brave she'll become one"_ He continued.

"_I'll risk it"_ she replied in a determined voice.

Charlotte was saying what? She had to really listen to her friend.

"_I hate ta tell you Doc but nobody out here cared too much about that war they're too busy killin Indians"_

A storm was raging around and she was out of control hurtling into space.

Falling she was falling she couldn't stop and there was no bottom was she descending into hell was she dying. The feeling of being out of control was so incredibly strong. Screaming she needed someone to catch her. PLEASE someone.

Strong arms surrounded her. The smell she recognised that smell _"Oh! Sully thank you for saving me" _Grasping his cloths determined never to let go. He had rescued her from some renegade Indians. They captured her and Sully was here he'd saved her. His strong arms holding her securely rocking her, making her feel safe in his embrace.

Relaxing she felt safe _'No Please don't leave me" _She felt his touch removed where was he where'd he go? _"Sully hold me"_

She felt so tired she needed to sleep just go to sleep and never wake up all she needed to do was give into her exhaustion. NO people were sick they needed her, her children needed her and she needed Sully she knew it now he was the one she'd waited all her life for. She couldn't surface as her foggy brain wasn't responding to her muddled thoughts.

"_Jake what are you doing" _she asked going into Jakes barber's shop.

Looking up with an instrument in his mouth replied "_Bleeding him letting the poison out" _He responded leaning over an obviously sick gentleman.

"_That's barbarous" _She replied disgusted.

"_Has nuthin to do with barberin" _he looked surprised. That's not right she was jumbled again Jake along with Horace have the influenza now she knew. No quinine I need to get help. There no stage coming.

Her heart was speeding up again she was so hot burning up sizzling the feeling of cool water on her skin. Hot! Need to calm the racing heart focus need to feel safe driving her mind to stay calm.

He was holding her again she felt his strong arms rocking her Sully they want to obliteration the Indians we need to save them she tried to tell him this was important, must remember to tell him. The Indians are in danger.

Everyone was becoming anxious as Dr Mike was slipping further as the illness engulfed her body. She'd become run down in the previous week tending the sick now extremely weak and struggling to fight the illness. All the family and Sully had observed the decline although unable to get the stubborn Doctor to slow down. Sully watched her as Miss Olive and Emily sponged her. He saw the desperation in the unspoken glances the women shared. Mesmerised at her smooth skin and even sick she was the most beautiful woman he'd seen. Not having gazed on a woman for so long. Colleen spurred him into action mentioning that the Quinine was all gone. He was her only hope he and his brother Cloud Dancing. If nothing was done she would surely die she was so sick.

Rocking from the motion of the stage coach again. She had made a mammoth decision in her life to become a doctor in the frontier town of Colorado Springs. She had defied her mother who thought she'd fail. Her mother had never supported her ever. _"Father you supported me" _seeing his huge frame standing in front of her._ "The sisters hated me called me Daddy's little girl. You loved me for who I was"._ She wanted to feel his arms hug her again,_ "No don't go stay with me" _Why was he fading away. Too tired and exhausted now to run after him blackness again engulfed her._"Daddy! Daddy don't go". _She began to cry he'd gone.

Suddenly the sound of pounding on the door heart rate going up again Sully with Black Kettle saying he'd been shot. Need to save the Chief otherwise an all out war would begin. What Chivington had attacked the village to eliminate them? She needed to help Sully save them. She would do all in her power to help him save his family. Black Kettle can't breathe need to do something a tracheotomy "_Please god let me save him" _Sully trusted her to bring him here. Sully talking to him after saving the Chief and learning more about each other. She was grateful for these quiet moments with him. He was talking about the wolves and his love of the Cheyenne. _"Oh! Sully whoever ends up with you will be so lucky. Your beliefs are so pure, standing for trustworthiness, loyalty, honesty and above all your honour". _She thought looking at him sinking into his gaze as they sat at the kitchen table in the homestead.

Next Chief Black Kettle was a friend of the President, Lincoln had presented him with the nations flag Sully had told her the day outside the telegraph office.

Sully was cooking for them out in the forest she was seated on the ground on his bed roll. He was cooking rabbit and some wild vegetables. His cooking skills even on an open fire surpassed hers. He was looking at her as she'd never been aware of his eyes showing his concern and feelings for her. Where'd he go gone "_No! Come back we haven't finished don't leave me I don't know the way back". _Heart beat pounding in her chest. Sweat pouring out of her feverish body.

Surfacing brieflyshe pleaded with Olive who was in the room to look after the children she doesn't want them to suffer. Trying desperately to hang onto the conscious state.

Olive reassured _"No need to worry you're going to get well"._

What a relief plummeting down again.

"_No! You can't shoot him he doesn't know anything Sully do something"_ the gun shots are heard can't look _"Cloud Dancing"_ crying now so sad Custer just shot their friend.

They need protecting _"BRIAN, Brian" _she was screaming. He ran away. The Indians helped find him now Chivington was charging down the hillside intent to ending their existence. Running save them need to save them now. Chivington needs to know they were helping find her son.

Relaxing she felt safe _'No Please don't leave me" _Sully was holding her need to hold on tell him he was her strength. He was calling her she felt him caressing her face "_Oh Sully you are my life, I can't tell you please don't leave me". _Too tired brain is confused all over the place.

Something warm need a drink yes I need to drink. That cloud coming again. No need to hang on.

Falling she was falling she couldn't stop and there was no bottom to the feeling of being out of control. Screaming she needed someone to catch her. PLEASE someone.

"_Cloud Dancing look at me I have the key, hold your hand here have to work quickly"_

"_Sully LOOK OUT! Custer has a gun good you got him."_a feeling of relief engulfed her then suddenly a change.

"_You are a traitor Dr Quinn"_ Custer had just sneered to her. She didn't care she'd help Sully save their friend.

"_Dr Mike I want to thank ya did"_ Sully had said.

"_What we did" _She replied.

"_Oh! Sully you just told me I had the*Courage of a Warrior!* you appreciate my efforts that means so much to me" _Cloud Dancing is safe thank goodness.

Michaela was flip flopping back and forth so quickly scenes coming and going making her confused lying there rolling her head. Sully was beginning to become anxious. He'd asked his friend Cloud Dancing to help as he felt he was the only one able to assist now that she had no more Quinine as Colleen had informed him. Cradling her head in his lap hearing she mumbled the name of her father, Custer, Brian, Cloud Dancing and more often she called him. While he held her hand or held her she settled like there was a stronger connection. Somehow like a life line. He seemed to calm her.

She felt hot again needed to cool but how she couldn't move. There was a vague sensation, of beginning to fall once again this time a feeling of wanting to be sick. _"Sully!" _She desperately called.

When Cloud Dancing had finished the Medicine Wheel Sully jumped up and anxiously asked _"is she going to die?"_

Cloud Dancing's reply was _"she fights hard"_

Sully in a more urgent voice repeated the question _"is she going to die?_

To which Cloud Dancing replied _"that's up to you"_

Feeling the rocking from the motion of the stage coach once again. She had made a mammoth decision in her life to become a doctor in the frontier town of Colorado Springs. Trying to make sense of her thoughts why was she replaying this again, feeling cooler now still feeling Sully's strong arms supporting her she relaxed. Why he is in the stage they haven't met him yet?

"_BRIAN, Brian" _she was screaming confused she'd been here already. He ran away. He is sick he has the Grippe he has to live he's so sick been unconscious too long Quinine is running out, need help. Sully had suggested Indian medicine he'd dejectedly said _"You remind me of Jake Slicker"_

"_Savages don't knock Mother" _Mother never understood people. She refired to Sully as a Savage. She never understands or likes her friends she was too controlling to the point of being obsessive.

Falling she was slowly falling she couldn't stop the feeling of being out of control again. Screaming she needed someone to catch her. PLEASE someone.

Sully she can smell his unique odour wood fire, pine trees and Wolf. Yes Sully please hold me give me your strength PLEASE she pleads. Holding her hand again hold on tight don't let go it's the life line she needs. Sully is living he won't let her die a thread to the living. Sully's fingers are going blue and numbing but she won't release them like she needs the contact or she will die if it ceases she just knows.

Hearing Sully and Cloud Dancing talking in low voices why are they here everyone is sick with the influenza. They may get sick as well. Need to tell them. But can't and afraid of that awful feeling of falling again. Can't get out of the fog don't need to worry about falling Sully will be there to catch her. He has before many times.

Confusion nothing was making sense she was all over the place memories from the past. Other were they future events from now the present all jumbled together it was making her head hurt. She knew she wanted to help the Cheyenne. They'd been there assisting her with Brian. Cloud Dancing she needed to learn their medicine he'd help her understand. Sully had spoken of the Medicine mans ability to understand how spirit communicated. Must remember. What did she have to remember she'd forgotten?

Importantly she needed to tell the children she loved them. Sully she was not going to take his presence for granted. She needed to tell him she was so grateful for his support, she'd not ignore his advice again.

The storms were still there but less intense she wasn't falling as frequently as she had been but her mind wasn't free from the ideas and scenes that tortured her. She imagined seeing Abigail Sully's deceased wife and baby but they didn't come close. She witnessed the reunion between Maud, Abigail and baby Hannah they seemed content. Maud was happy she was smiling and waved to her.

Then suddenly Charlotte appeared she was saying _"Dr Mike I knew ya'd look after my own as ya own I want to thank ya, Dr Mike ya gotta go back ya needed"_

"_Oh! Charlotte I'm just so tired just a little longer I need to rest awhile". _Michaela pleaded.

Calming down a little where is Sully she can still feel his hand. He is her strength.

The pictures in her head are getting less confusing not as hot now cooling a little that is good.

It's more quiet can't hear Cloud Dancing anymore need to ask him... something what was it?

Have to help Sully and the Cheyenne as they're in danger. Feeling less confused now. So thirsty need to drink.

She slowly surfaced from the fog looking over Sully is here "_Sully, Sully" _he jolts awake relief written all over his face. _"The children?"_

"_Wait here, wait here" _Funny she didn't feel she could even move. The cup ugh! What is that a vague memory she'd had a drink of this tea.

The children and Olive entered the room.

Olive with a satisfied look says "_Told you you'd get well come on Dr Mike needs her rest come on skedaddle"_

Sully he's still here she will have to tell him about these weird scenes when she remembers them. Most importantly is that we are all equal and begin life the same way. I need to reassure him that I will work with him to help Cloud Dancing and the Cheyenne and learn their medicine.

So tired need to rest now.

Sully softly places a kiss on her brow as he lowers the lamp light and settles on a blanket on the floor near the bed she knows he has been with her the whole time.

"_Thank you Sully"_ she thinks smiling in the dark before drifting into a more restful slumber.

...

Nothing like being out of control and desperately sick, unbearable pain, combined with anaesthetic allergic reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 Dr Mikes Lessons - Boston

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. I wish the people who did would use them and create new series.**

"_Stop! One moment, Sir! You can't go in there, I have to announce you first," _Harrison, the Quinn's butler was saying to the rough looking intruder.

No way was Sully stopping. He'd already had to endure all the unsavoury comments and gawks like he belonged to another planet since arriving at the railway station in Central Boston. He was on a mission now; if he didn't keep going he was going to put his tail between his legs and run for the hills, never looking back.

Heart beating at a phenomenal rate he kept going, only to abruptly stop as if he'd walked into a glass wall, astounded at what confronted him now: a huge room decorated as if it belonged in a fairy tale book of royal palaces. Silver and crystal adorned a long dining table with a perfectly white starched table cloth. More food than he'd consume in maybe a year or feed his Cheyenne family for a month was on dishes in the centre of the table.

"_Nothin's_ _goin' ta stop me seein'_ _Dr Mike,"_ Sully thought impatiently.

And suddenly he was standing in front of her entire family, each one gasping and all eyes looking at this ruffian who had just ploughed into their midst. Who was he? Dishevelled and looking like a cat had dragged him in, Mrs. Quinn, the ever polite hostess immediately stood.

"_Mr Sully!" _she exclaimed recognising him immediately upon his unheralded arrival. She very well remembered him, last meeting him at the stage coach in Colorado Springs when she was departing. She had never anticipated seeing him in her home. He was not the normal type of guest entertained in the family residence.

"_OH! Crikey, what have we got here, are these people for real?" _Sully thought looking around aghast, never anticipating he'd be on display in front of Dr. Mike's family so suddenly.

Matthew looked up saying, _"Sully!", _relieved that he was here. Then he glanced at Dr Mike and William. "_Now what?"_ he thought for he wasn't happy about the way their Ma was behaving with Doctor Burke.

Michaela looked quite shocked_. "Sully!" _

William, seated next to her, was surprised that she even knew this fellow. He looked at her in disbelief, instantly contemplating what this man was to her.

Michaela blinked as if in a dream seeing Sully materialise in front of her. _"Is that you?"_

Mrs. Quinn regaining her composure said, _"You are just in time for supper, won't you join us?" _

Her voice hid her anxiety that he was here; she was pleased that Michaela may now have been contemplating remaining in Boston with Dr. Burke.

She still continued, _"You must be famished after your long trip, Mr Sully. After having made that journey myself I can vouch for its difficulty." _

Sheindicated a chair on her left for him to be seated.

Harrison was satisfied that he would not need to forcibly remove the uninvited intruder. Although disapproving of Mr. Sully's physical appearance he sighed with relief as he thought that escorting him out would have been nearly impossible. Images of being held between the guy's legs and head bunted flashing through his mind. He was delighted that he wouldn't see the tomahawk on his belt flash at him either.

"_Will that be all, Ma'am?" _he asked as he tried to exit as a good butler despite his tripping over the man's belonging that had been dumped in the middle of the doorway.

"_Well I never," _he said stumbling out of sightas he landed flat on his face. Hastily rising he moved into the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

Sully was so hungry for he'd saved money by not buying too many meals, eating only food that had been provided on the train or the one that he'd carried with him: jerky and other dried meats to snack on.

As his eyes were seeking Dr Mike's over the laden table he replied, _"All right for me, Ma'am; I'm used to a lot worse." _

Sully had a plate of food placed in front of him by Fiona. Looking at her he murmured, _"Thank you, Miss."_

The maid was overcome by the fact that he and the good lady doctor actually *THANKED* her. What was it about them that gave them manners that were lacking in all the other members of this family?

"_Yes indeed,"_ was all that Elizabeth could utter as a reply. _"Well..." _She indicated to everyone to continue eating as they were all gawking at the new arrival.

As Sully tucked into the meal due to extreme hunger Elizabeth asked sarcastically, _"Well, what brings you here all the way to our door, Mr Sully? Certainly NOT the state of my health?"_

Glancing at Michaela Sully responded, "Tell you the truth, Ma'am, I'm glad to see ya doin' better, but that's not why I'm here."Then he turned to his food again.

"_Does your business bring you to Boston, Sir?" _Dr. Burke interjected condescendingly as he looked at Sully's attire, wondering what he did here.

After stuffing a bean in his mouth then wiping his hand on his napkin, Sully offered his hand to Dr. Burke saying, _"You can call me Sully."_

"_Oh! Yes, quite forgive me... Dr Burke," _he said as if he'd forgotten his manners, tentatively shaking the offered hand.

In sincerity Sully responded, oblivious of the growing tension, _"Pleased to meet ya." _He decided that the Doctor was possibly Mrs. Quinn's physician and not to worry even though he was cosily seated near Michaela.

He had never had the opportunity in his life to be taught polite table etiquettes such as keeping ones elbows off the table, eating slowly and above all else NOT eating with ones fingers as well as definitely not speaking with ones mouth full.

The children felt like protecting their friend as they'd experienced the continual reminders since arriving in Boston as if all they did was wrong in polite society. All this opposite to their real Ma's leisurely teachings in the boarding house and then Dr Mike's while in Colorado Springs.

Marjorie sat there as usual with upper class superiority speaking to her husband in an audible whisper, _"Mother told us he is what's termed a mountain man." _Looking up innocently she continued, _"Exactly what does a Mountain Man do? We're all of us dying to know._" She spoke as if she'd won some kind of contest that was scored in points, her statement a stark reminder to all that Michaela's life in Colorado had been a source of discussion at some point within the family.

Rebecca hearing her mother address the gentlemen recognised him as being her sister's friend from Colorado Springs. Smiling broadly as she was the only woman in the family other than Mike who did not take their station in Boston society seriously. In fact she was pleased at his arrival as it was a refreshing diversion to the usual boring family gatherings.

"_Not all of us. I suggest we allow Mr Sully to eat his meal in peace; after all he has travelled all this way to see our little sister,"_ Rebecca gushed.

Sully was ever so grateful to the woman as he continued eating as if this really was his last meal. He glanced at her with a small nod and slight smile in appreciation for her assistance. It still had not occurred to the family to introduce themselves.

Michaela all of a sudden found her tongue and jumped in his defence, saying_, "Mr. Sully is a miner. And a carpenter. And a hunter. And a negotiator between the United States army and the Cheyenne Indians. In the course of the past year he's provided me with shelter and often food and on more than one occasion he's even saved my life."_

"_For which you have my undying gratitude, Sir," _Dr Burke purred.

Sully looked stunned between the Doctor and Dr Mike thinking, "Oh! Yeah, what's going on here? I didn't do it for you, mate."

The twins Maureen and Claudette just did what they normally did: look at each other like they had some secret non verbal language, rolling their eyes. As usual their snootiness was extremely apparent. Their husbands and children were so henpecked that they seemed to have no say in any goings on, only succumbing to being told do this, do that, come here, go there. The Quinn twins were superior to most mere mortals on the planet, or so they thought. Both had positions in all the ladies guilds of any note within Boston's elegant society.

In unison as they'd done since birth the twins, their snobbishness evident in their tone, said, _"Where did he come from? Michaela, look at your friend. No wonder you've let yourself go, calloused hands, hair flying free. Will you look at that?"_ With that they stared in Sully's direction.

All other family members were still aghast at the sudden rude intrusion of the total stranger into their midst, continuing to whisper behind their hands.

The haughtiness of the cousins to the Cooper children was obvious as they sniggered and glanced at each other. Evident joy was written on the their faces enjoying the distain of their parents.

Matthew, Colleen and Brian who were not game to leave the table and run to their friend or embrace him, were overjoyed at his sudden arrival. They had been continually reminded that this wasn't right, that wasn't correctas well as the common statement "_In Boston it's done this way, not like you do in Colorado Springs". _As if Colorado Springs wasn't worth even mentioning. This included the way they dressed, the way they spoke, the way they ate and the lesson on what cutlery went with what food. Brian only wanted his usual fork, knife or spoon. His head was in a spin over the abundance of other stuff, including foods that where alien to common folk such as snails.

Matthew said,_ "He is our friend; leave him alone!"_ He sneered at the cousins, sick of their arrogant better than thou attitudes towards them and sick of the continual disdain aimed at them by Dr Mike's family just like being the poor cousins. This included their friendship with the Indians, and he decided then and there that as soon as Sully headed back home he was going too as he missed Ingrid dearly.

The audible comments continued by the self-important Quinn family members, thinking with arrogance they really were the mighty Quinns of Boston. Sully's instant thought was that they were large fish in a small pond. He'd had to deal with people like them in the army. Looking around in bewilderment he noted the attire of the family, remembering that he'd just up and left home as he was intent on getting here as soon as possible, once he'd made his mind up to come. Not that he owned anything else anyway. Comfortable as ever in his own skin he had nothing to prove to these pompous people; it wasn't as if Dr Mike and the children didn't know and accept him for who he was.

Michaela's mind was in a whirl with all sorts of questions that could not be asked here and now at the dinner table. It was as *sure as eggs* and *little green apples* that her mother would have something to say in private later on.

She was thrilled, embarrassed, and inquisitive as why Sully had placed himself in this position. Why was he here? She was aware that his quiet disposition made him uncomfortable but here he was gazing at her with an intensity that she'd never seen in his eyes before, bringing up feelings she had shared with him prior to leaving, worried about her mother. William had hesitantlyshaken Sully's hand after he offered it but William still had an aloofness of a Boston gentleman whereas Sully had a humility about him that exemplified him as the gentle mountain man, unless provoked. Now these two opposites both wanted a piece of her, she now realized .

The meal went on through the many courses that continued to be disrupted by the awkward questions the sisters fired in Sully's direction. Not perturbed he answered in the best manner he could summons. Michaela couldn't wait till the whole business was over, and the children were becoming more irritated with every course and question. They wanted to speak to Sully alone to find out how their friends and animals were at home. They'd all experienced some form of home sickness since arriving. Now that Grandma was well they wanted nothing more than to return home.

After supper Michaela apologised to Sully for the rude behaviour of her entire family, wondering why she should have to apologise in the first place as truthfully their manners should dictate that all people were equal. He had done nothing wrong and she realized his manners were better than those of who were born into wealth and supposedly educated.

Sully asked_, "What is it with their Boston manners that they were so full of?" _

Michaela could not even answer as she felt the same way if she was only truthful. She'd been under pressure to conform and fit in from the moment she'd received the telegram. She'd even argued with Brian over patched trousers and the state of their language.

"_I told ya Dr Mike, money is a dirty business," _he said with unmistakable distain as the members of her family retired to their own paleaceous homes scattered throughout Boston. He'd never had the need for money himself as he'd learnt it wasn't what made the person.

Leaving, few men acknowledged him; the women and children sniffed and only slightly nodded. All bare Rebecca and her family who warmly said they hoped they see him again real soon, and that he'd enjoy his visit. Dr Burke just bowed slightly and spoke to Michaela near the door before leaving. Mrs Quinn had taken her leave and retired earlier.

Ascending to upstairs with Sully later that evening it occurred to Michaela just what Sully was prepared to do for her. He'd come to Boston. _"Cause I worried 'bout ya,"_ he'd said although Michaela suspected it was much more than that. Here in Boston he had been made to feel low and inferior in the eyes of her own family, a mirror reflection of how they had made her feel since she and her children had arrived.

Sully looked into Michaela's eyes with something she recognised as love although he hadn't declared anything.

Leaning down and kissing her delicate hand he ever so softly said, _"__When are you going to look at the world through our eyes? Where you live is in here."_

He placed her hand over his heart that she felt beating faster than normal as he laid his hand over hers. She knew he was talking about Colorado Springs and a life with him, not the life she had had here in Boston. It was about the future, not the past or the present.

Then they entered his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Reflections**

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. I wish the people who did would use them and create new series.**

Everyone was in a reflective mood, remembering their journey so far. Seated at the dinner table the children spoke of times they remembered.

"It's like the horse, isn't it? Have you ever used a broom?"That's what theirrealMa had enquired, and Colleen giggled as she recalled Dr Mike's stumbling reply.

"You had servants din ya," Brian said, remembering how that had been in Boston. "Ya couldn't cook or anything," he continued grinning, knowing that he was making his Ma feel uncomfortable.

Matthew, not to be outdone, reflected, "What about the fires? They would smoke the place out and we couldn't breathe till we opened all the doors even when it was snowing."

Sully, enjoying the banter with the children, joined in, "What about our time with me teachin' ya about the outdoors, about the directions and what ta eat? How ta light a fire and cook a decent meal?" His eyes were ablaze with mischief.

Matthew wasn't done yet either, "Yeah, remember those three piles of stuff ya took to the mill?" He carried on, "Then choppin' wood, oh my! Wonder ya didn't remove a toe. Then ya ridin' as our cousin in that race! Looked real dowdy; it's a miracle we got away with that. And will ya believe - we really did, and ya won!"

Everyonearound the table_ was _enjoying the fun.

Michaela looked at Sully and added, "I believe it was a piece of my junk that saved you from that snake. Remember? J U N K!" She giggled.

Colleen was in a thoughtful mood. "I will never forget the time Ma looked like a snow man when we came back with Miss Olive and the biscuits even the wolves wouldn't eat. I remember being so cross when Grandma came and you wouldn't allow me to go into town," she finished smiling at her Ma.

They'd come a long way and Colleen was so impressed with her that she'd decided she wanted to be a Doctor too.

Brian, who loved apple pies, said, "The apple pies we didn't buy at Graces only got burnt around the crust and filling finally." He winked at the others, "How many times do ya think we actually had to throw them out?"

In unison they all replied "Hundreds", chuckling.

Michaela scolded, "Oh come on, it's not that bad. I believe I will need Colleen's help for a long time yet." She smiled at her daughter. "But I'm afraid I'm not a very good student but I think I'm getting the hang of it slowly though." She added, "I can do a lot of things but I'm afraid cooking may remain a mystery to me for a long time yet." She sighed.

"Sully, are ya still game to take the chance on food poisoning or worse by marryin' Ma?" Matthew quipped.

Answering him at the same time as looking at Michaela Sully said, "Survived so far and I kinda like my food well done, getting used to it. 'Sides, I can cook if need be, and lucky for me she's a doctor!"

They all laughed at that.

Looking around the table Michaela felt tears come, thinking that she was surrounded by the four most important people in her life enjoying themselves and sharing stories, even though at her expense. Overwhelmed she smiled.

"Hey!" Sully said taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, then bringing it up to his lips lovingly bestowing a kiss on her knuckles, and gazing deeply into her eyes.

xxx

Sully was seated on the top step of the homestead. Michaela came out holding two cups of hot tea. They had become accustomed to this ritual over the past years. Now they were fast approaching their wedding.

Michaela and Sully were silent, both engrossed with their own thoughts and memories that had been evoked at the meal table. Suddenly Sully felt the slight quiver of Michaela's shoulder. Turning his head to her, he saw a large grin on her face. A question in his eyes, he waited for her to tell him what it was she was thinking.

"What did you think of me when I arrived?" Michaela questioned.

"I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd seen. After ya fell in the mud, I fell in love with ya although it was the first time I saw ya, I've been tellin ya," he responded.

Michaela with a faraway look said, "I remember you throwing your tomahawk, splitting the sign _"No dogs or Indians"._ I didn't know what to make of you."

"Ya fell in love with me right off," said Sully, knowing he'd be challenging her.

"I did not. You were helpful, but you made me feel... clumsy," Michaela chastised gently.

"You were clumsy," Sully responded. Grinning, he ducked the swipe headed in his direction.

"You didn't think I'd survive," she challenged, cringing.

Sully loved these contests with Michaela as he could always get her going. "Sure I did, or I'd never left ya there alone. I got the feelin' you'd try anything, no matter how foolish," he grinned.

"Foolish?" Eyes narrowing she looked at him.

Still game he continued, "You know how you are."

"Don't even go there! I was determined to show you I could do whatever you did," she confronted him smiling.

"You'd hardly talk to me," Sully said.

"I didn't know you," she chuckled at the memory. They'd come so far from her formal sterile Boston upbringing.

"You do now," he said pulling her tighter into his embrace.

"Remember our discussion one day going out to the reservation about ya driving?" he wondered.

Challenging Michaela had questioned, "What's wrong with my driving?"

"You could give the horses more rein," he'd chided.

Again she had confronted him, "Are you saying I'm driving too slowly?"

Memories were flooding back... He'd continued, "No, just that you could let them go at their own pace. If ya wanted to."

She'd replied, "I don't".

Michaela laughed as she remembered.

"Figured! You're not a woman that likes to be told. I knew that the first time I saw you," he'd continued.

Returning to the present time Sully laughed, "That's the way I like it. Ya got a stubborn streak."

"You've often doubted my abilities," she chided again.

They had come so far and it had been a slow and sometimes bumpy journey, but both of them felt that it had been worth it all. They'd experienced so much.

"We've both had our stubborn moments," he admitted.

"Yes we have, but we have overcome them. Remember the time we began courtin'? The drought and the dancing reels and so?" She smiled with the memory.

Taking her hand he said looking into her eyes, "You were the only person who helped the Cheyenne; I appreciated that. They'd been part of me for so long. Cloud Dancin' helped me sort out my feelin's and acceptin' how I felt about ya. I knew ya were my Heartsong from the beginnin'," he confided.

"I know; they were my friends as well. Cloud Dancing and you saved my life. I will never forget that," Michaela said reflecting all that had occurred with their friends since then.

"But you're a doctor, a strong woman. Ya do what ya feel is right and ya did a lot of good there as well as in town. We needed ya. More than that - the children and me need ya. I'm so proud of ya, ya know?" he said with pride in his voice.

They were sitting in silence once again, each with their thoughts.

Suddenly Sully chuckled and Michaela was a little surprised. "What?" she questioned.

"Just rememberin'. Ya Ma thought I'd come from the woods as a savage ta whisk ya away to my cave," he said his eyes full of humour. "I 'member she couldn't keep her eyes off me. I dunno, I think she thought I'd run off with ya. Wonder what she'd have thought as that's exactly what I wanted to do way back then. She didn't trust me or somethin'."

"It was worse in Boston," Michaela sighed. "My family was awful and so rude. I was, too," she admitted, blushing slightly. "I was so confused; I was happy and surprised at the same time. I wasn't very nice." She continued thoughtfully, "They will eventually come around, and we can always rely on Rebecca and hopefully Mother in time. They still do not know you but are aware you'll look after me and will do everything in your power to keep me safe. They just don't understand me anymore. I've changed from when I got the courage to change my life and leave Boston."

"I was dumb struck; I'd never seen anything like where ya lived before in all my life," Sully remembered. "It didn't make things easy. Children saved me tho' as they showed me what ta do and how to act. They took me shopin' in those fancy clothes stores for those smart togs, just ta impress ya. Ask them," he said grinning. "It was Brian who came up with that posh eatin' place and the Opera." Affectionately teasing her he murmured, "*Snails*!"

"Yes, I was astounded." Michaela recalled, "And then I had to tell you the story because they sang in Italian. It was a lovely night," she smiled at him affectionately. "You learnt to dance a waltz as well, and you looked so handsome in those clothes. I was impressed."

Both drifted back into their own deep thoughts until Sully sensed Michaela was fretting again.

"Listen, Michaela," he spoke softly. "I love ya and ya love me. We don't have all the answers to everything but we get through and we will continue to. We're luckier than some; we are gettin' a new home. We've got good children. We've been buildin' this for years and we'll make it work. We're a team and a really good one, ya and me."

Sliding closer to him she whispered, "Remember when you took me to your special place? I knew where I wanted us to be but there weren't any maps, yet we were willing to go on without one." She paused a moment, gazing into his eyes before she said, "I'm not afraid anymore."

"Good," he smiled back at her. "We are walking this journey together. There will be tough times but together we'll make it," he said reassuringly.

In a gesture of intimacy he wrapped her in an embrace, his lips kissing hers in this moment of shared memories.

**THIS IS THE END**


End file.
